Emma Decody
Emma Decody is a quirky, pretty and intelligent seventeen-year-old girl who has cystic fibrosis and an “old soul”. She almost immediately develops feelings for Norman Bates, and she's always showing up on his doorstep. Biography History Emma has cystic fibrosis, a genetic disorder, so she must bring an oxygen tank with her wherever she goes. Her life expectancy is 27 years, but she is currently on a waiting list for a lung transplant. Emma lives with her father, Will, above an antique shop that he runs. They migrated to White Pine Bay from Manchester, UK after her father quit his job as a professor to focus on taking care of her. Emma mentioned that her mother left them eight years before the start of the series. Season 1 Emma helps Norman Bates when she finds him vomiting at school, and she soon develops a crush on him. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Emma finds Jiao's diary in Norman's room. She later does some research and locates one of the places in the diary. Emma convinces Norman to check it out with her, kissing him beforehand. During their investigation, they discover a large marijuana field (the one where Dylan Massett later works at), and they're chased away by two armed guards. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) In school the next day, Emma confesses to Norman that she used the sketchbook just to spend time with him. She eventually convinces him to continue the investigation, now knowing everything in the diary is true. They go to room 4 of the motel, where Norman first found the diary, and they find "Jiao" written on the sink. Emma says that she's going to go to the police, but Norman tells her not to (because he and Norma were presently under investigation). (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman tells Emma that he and Bradley Martin are together, based on them sleeping together. Emma says that only means they had a hook up, but Norman insists it meant more. He also tells Emma that he found Jiao in Zack Shelby's basement. Norman and Emma figure out that Shelby and Keith Summers were in the sex slavery business together, and they search Summers' boat for Jiao. They find her locked up and bring her back to the motel, where they convince Norma of Shelby's involvement. (Ocean View) Emma bonds with Norma, who eventually hires her to work at the motel. (The Man in Number 9) In the girls' bathroom, Bradley's friends talk about how Norman had no chance with Bradley, so Emma, who overhead them, sticks up for Norman and reveals that he slept with Bradley. This causes the "rumor" to spread at school. (A Boy and His Dog) Dylan brings his crew to stay at the motel, when Gunner, one of the crew, gives Emma a marijuana cupcake. She eventually gives into temptation and eats it. (Underwater) Norman asks Emma to prom, and she accepts; however, Norman continuously eyed Bradley, causing Emma to leave the dance in tears. (Midnight) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters